The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of bush-type clematis. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Violet Stardust’ was a single seedling selection from a cross made in the summer of 2012. The seed was from an unreleased, unnamed, blue-flowering selection of Clematis integrifolia (not patented) as the female parent, times Clematis recta ‘Serious Black’ (not patented) as the male parent. The new plant passed the original evaluation in summer of 2014 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and was the subject of the subsequent evaluations identified by the breeder code 12-6-2. The new plant was selected from among one other seedling from the above cross and hundreds of other Clematis seedling from other crosses growing at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage and habit established as breeding goals.
‘Violet Stardust’ has been asexually propagated since 2014 by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the identical characteristics as the original plant.
No plants of Clematis ‘Violet Stardust’ have been disclosed or sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.